travegofandomcom-20200214-history
Mercedes-Benz Travego Wiki
'Mercedes-Benz Travego Wiki' Mercedes-Benz Travego L Edition 1: the three test vehicles in detail *Clean, powerful drive system in accordance with Euro VI emissions standard *Unsurpassed safety standards *Generous functional features *Comfort and convenience equipment: travel in a luxurious ambience The Travego premium high-decker is the top of the Mercedes-Benz coach range. The Travego L, 14 m in length and the longest in the range, is an outstanding presence in every respect. So the three test vehicles have true class – but with different aspects. Clean, powerful drive system in accordance with Euro VI emissions standard What the three test buses have in common is their completely powertrain system, the special feature of the Travego Edition 1 special series. The centre stage is occupied by the new six-cylinder Mercedes-Benz OM 471 series engine which complies with Euro VI emission requirements. It has an output of 350 kW (476 hp), and an impressive torque of 2 300 Nm. The power transmission is done by the equally new, fully automatic Mercedes GO 250-8 PowerShift eight-speed gearbox. The rear axle transmission of the three test vehicles is i=3.909 in each case, which corresponds to a torque of 1 280 rpm at a speed of 100 km/h in top gear. With this all-round transmission the Travego L Edition 1 is ideally suited both for long journeys and for country roads and lanes. Unsurpassed safety standards The safety equipment on all three test vehicles is almost identical. It stands for the unsurpassed safety standards of the Mercedes-Benz Travego. In the focal point are: the ESP Electronic Stability Program with ABS anti-lock braking system, ASR acceleration skid control, BAS Brake Assist and the DBL Continuous Braking Limiter. Furthermore, all three high-deck buses are equipped with adaptive cruise control including the unique Active Brake Assist (ABA, also known as the emergency braking assistance system) and Lane Assistant. Based on the vehicle’s movements, the new Attention Assist system can deduce whether the driver is tired and thus informs of the need to take a break in good time. New on the Travego Edition 1 and a true factor for active safety is the not only powerful but also light hydrodynamic water retarder. The Litronic headlamps with gas discharge technology also add to the vehicle’s safety. The Travego Edition 1’s new daytime running lamps are also integrated into the headlamp housing. Front fog lamps with integrated cornering light function round off the lighting systems. A fire detector system with detector line monitors the engine compartment. Two of the three vehicles also have smoke detectors fitted in the luggage compartments which are connected to a display in the cockpit. Standard equipment on all variants of the Travego is the FCG Front Collision Guard occupant protection system. Generous functional features The further refined driver’s workplace also adds to the vehicle’s safety with its easy-to-read instruments and new, logically arranged controls. Further details include the rain/light sensor, exterior mirrors with integrated reversing assistant, the video camera above the central entrance and the reversing camera with cleaning system. Two of the three touring coaches also feature the new tyre pressure monitoring system. This helps avoid tyre damage as a result of insufficient tyre pressures and equally has economic advantages. A welcome addition to the vehicle’s functions comes in the form of the central locking for the luggage compartment, which includes separate closing for the left and right-hand sides as well as a status display in the instrument panel for the luggage compartment doors and stowage compartment flaps. Comfort and convenience equipment: travel in a luxurious ambience Entertainment equipment for passengers has been given great importance in the Travego Edition 1. Thus, in addition to the radio and CD player, all three test vehicles feature a CD/DVD player and two 48 cm (19 inch) screens. The image from the navigation display can also be shown on the displays in the passenger compartment, as too can the image of the panorama camera fitted to the front windscreen on two of the three test vehicles. In addition to the standard-fit EvoCool Basis (35 kW power) fully automatic climate control system with separate driver area air conditioning and convector heating, two of the three vehicles also feature entrance heating on the central entrance. All three test vehicles feature specially and individually selected upholstery. The brilliant silver Travego L Edition 1 with the registration number MA-MB 950 is kitted out with the young and dynamic Fashion equipment line. The new generation Travel Star Xtra seats do not only impress with their anatomically designed shape and simple operation, but also with the co-ordination between the seats and armrests in Pizarro fabric with turquoise leather head sections. The white Travego L Edition 1 with the registration number MA-DT 910 is shown in the Flair equipment line, which is particularly harmonic and high-class. To fit with this, the seats sport the particularly soft Luxline upholstery. Seats and armrests are in Tribal design and the side folds are in Pebble design, while the mokka leather head sections underline the feeling of sophistication. Third in line is the anthracite-coloured Travego L Edition 1 with the registration number F-PP 6000. The Softline upholstery also dons the Tribal fabric design. Head sections in black leather, mars red piping and curtains as well as the combination of a red metallic floor covering with anthracite wall coverings ensure an appealing contrast and an almost sporty atmosphere.For the provisions of the passengers, there is a galley with 40-cup coffee machine and hot-dog heater, a refrigerator in front of the crew seat at the front of the vehicle and a further refrigerator at the level of the toilet cabin. In the central entrance, a double refuse chute swallows up any rubbish. Test bus Travego L Edition 1 (MA-MB 950): Important technical data and equipment details *'Important technical data' *Length/width/height 14 030/2 550/3 710 mm *Wheelbase 7 110/1 350 mm *Overhang front/rear 2 800/2 770 mm *Luggage space between axles 11.0 m³ *Tank volume, fuel /AdBlue 490/40 l *Turning circle 23 800 mm *Track circle 19 630 mm *Engine: Mercedes-Benz OM 471 LA, turbocharged straight six-cylinder with BlueEfficiency Power technology. Displacement 12 810 cm³, 4 valves per cylinder, Euro VI emissions standard, power 350 kW (476 hp) at 1 800 rpm, torque 2 300 Nm at 1 100 rpm *Transmission: Mercedes GO 250-8 PowerShift, fully automated eight-speed transmission, ratio 6.57-0.63 *Axles: front independent wheel suspension, max. wheel angle 58 degrees, Mercedes-Benz HO6 driven axle, ratio 3.909, trailing axle with independent wheel suspension, actively steered *Brakes: dual circuit compressed air system, electronically controlled EBS brake system, disc brakes all-round, secondary water retarder, engine brake, ABS anti-lock braking system, ASR acceleration skid control, BA Brake Assist, DBL Continuous Braking Limiter *Seats: 57 + 2 * Equipment details (summary) *Basic colour brilliant silver metallic *ENR (electronic) vehicle level control *Litronic dipped-beam headlamps, LED daytime running lamps, front fog lamps, cornering light function, rain/light sensor *Adaptive cruise control with Active Brake Assist (ABA) *Lane Assistant (SPA) *Electronic Stability Program (ESP) *Tyre pressure monitoring system *Reversing camera with cleaning system *Video monitoring system for central entrance *Panorama camera, can be displayed on monitor *Fire extinguishing system for engine compartment, smoke detectors in luggage compartment *Leather multifunction steering wheel, immobiliser *Electrically operated roller sunblinds on windscreen *EvoCool Basis (35 kW) roof-mounted air-conditioning system with automatic climate control and additional driver area air conditioning, convector heater *Toilet with water flush (WC/CC switchable) *Galley with coffee machine, hot-dog heater *Refrigerator front right, refrigerator on toilet cabin *Travel Star Xtra seats with Softline upholstery, seats/armrest in Pizarro design, side elements/backrest in Colombo design, head section in turquoise leather, piping in aqua material *Bosch Professional 3 radio system with CD and DVD player *DVB-T tuner *48 cm/19-inch flat screens at the front and in front of the central entrance *Navigation system, display on passenger compartment monitor can also be activated *Double refuse chute *Fashion equipment line *3* classification, according to Gütegemeinschaft Buskomfort e.V. Test bus Travego L Edition 1 (MA-DT 910): ''' Important technical data and equipment details' 'Important technical data' *Length/width/height 14 030/2 550/3 710 mm *Wheelbase 7 110/1 350 mm *Overhang front/rear 2 800/2 770 mm *Luggage space between axles 11.0 m³ *Tank volume, fuel /AdBlue 490/40 l *Turning circle 23 800 mm *Track circle 19 630 mm *Engine: Mercedes-Benz OM 471 LA, turbocharged straight six-cylinder with BlueEfficiency Power technology. Displacement 12 810 cm³, 4 valves per cylinder, Euro VI emissions standard, power 350 kW (476 hp) at 1 800 rpm, torque 2 300 Nm at 1 100 rpm *Transmission: Mercedes GO 250-8 PowerShift, fully automated eight-speed transmission, ratio 6.57-0.63 *Axles: front independent wheel suspension, max. wheel angle 58 degrees, Mercedes-Benz HO6 driven axle, ratio 3.909, trailing axle with independent wheel suspension, actively steered *Brakes: dual circuit compressed air system, electronically controlled EBS brake system, disc brakes all-round, secondary water retarder, engine brake, ABS anti-lock braking system, ASR acceleration skid control, BA Brake Assist, DBL Continuous Braking Limiter *Seats: 52 + 1 '''Equipment details (summary)' *'Basic colour white' *ENR (electronic) vehicle level control *Litronic dipped-beam headlamps, LED daytime running lamps, front fog lamps, cornering light function, rain/light sensor *Adaptive cruise control with Active Brake Assist (ABA) *Lane Assistant (SPA) *Electronic Stability Program (ESP) *Tyre pressure monitoring system *Reversing camera with cleaning system *Video monitoring system for central entrance *Panorama camera, can be displayed on monitor *Fire extinguisher system for engine compartment *Leather multifunction steering wheel, immobiliser *Electrically operated roller sunblinds on windscreen *EvoCool Basis (35 kW) roof-mounted air-conditioning system with automatic climate control and additional driver area air conditioning, convector heater *Toilet with water flush (WC/CC switchable) *Galley with coffee machine, hot-dog heater *Refrigerator front right, refrigerator on toilet cabin *Travel Star Xtra with Luxline upholstery, seats/armrest in Tribal design, side folds in Pebble design, side elements in Tobacco design, backrest in Tribal design, head section in mokka leather *Bosch Professional 3 radio system with CD and DVD player *DVB-T tuner *48 cm/19-inch flat screens at the front and in front of the central entrance *Navigation system, display on passenger compartment monitor can also be activated *Double refuse chute *Flair equipment line *4* classification, according to Gütegemeinschaft Buskomfort e.V. Test bus Travego L Edition 1 (F-PP 6000): ' 'Important technical data and equipment details 'Important technical data' *Length/width/height 14 030/2 550/3 710 mm *Wheelbase 7 110/1 350 mm *Overhang front/rear 2 800/2 770 mm *Luggage space between axles 11.0 m³ *Tank volume, fuel/AdBlue 490/40 l *Turning circle 23 800 mm *Track circle 19 630 mm *Engine: Mercedes-Benz OM 471 LA, turbocharged straight six-cylinder with BlueEfficiency Power technology. Displacement 12 810 cm³, 4 valves per cylinder, Euro VI emissions standard, power 350 kW (476 hp) at 1 800 rpm, torque 2 300 Nm at 1 100 rpm *Transmission: Mercedes GO 250-8 PowerShift, fully automated eight-speed transmission, ratio 6.57-0.63 *Axles: front independent wheel suspension, max. wheel angle 58 degrees, Mercedes-Benz HO6 driven axle, ratio 3.909, trailing axle with independent wheel suspension, actively steered *Brakes: dual circuit compressed air system, electronically controlled EBS brake system, disc brakes all-round, secondary water retarder, engine brake, ABS anti-lock braking system, ASR acceleration skid control, BA Brake Assist, DBL Continuous Braking Limiter *Seats: 57 + 2 * 'Equipment details (summary)' * Basic colour anthracite metallic *ENR (electronic) vehicle level control *Litronic dipped-beam headlamps, LED daytime running lamps, front fog lamps, cornering light function, rain/light sensor *Adaptive cruise control with Active Brake Assist (ABA) *Lane Assistant (SPA) *Electronic Stability Program (ESP) *Reversing camera with cleaning system *Video monitoring system for central entrance *Fire detector for the engine compartment *Leather multifunction steering wheel, immobiliser *Electrically operated roller sunblinds on windscreen *EvoCool Basis (35 kW) roof-mounted air-conditioning system with automatic climate control and additional driver area air conditioning, convector heater *Toilet with water flush *Galley with coffee machine, hot-dog heater *Refrigerator front right, refrigerator on toilet cabin *Travel Star Xtra seats with Softline upholstery, seats/armrest in Tribal design, side elements/backrest in Tribal design, head section in black leather, piping in mars red fabric *Bosch Professional 3 radio system with CD and DVD player *48 cm/19-inch flat screens at the front and in front of the central entrance *Navigation system, display on passenger compartment monitor can also be activated *Single refuse chute *Fashion equipment line *3* classification, according to Gütegemeinschaft Buskomfort e.V. Mercedes-benz-travego-edition-1-is-coach-of-the-year-2012-in-spain.jpg Daimler-safety-commercial-vehicles.jpg 29 Mercedes Provides German National Football Team With New Travego Bus 2.jpg Merc Travego Irshu.jpg Travego.jpg Travego2.jpg travego-15-resimleri.jpg 11706081a_xxl.jpg 11706081b_xxl.jpg 11706081c_xxl.jpg 11706081d_xxl.jpg 11706081e_xxl.jpg 11706081f_xxl.jpg 11706081g_xxl.jpg|'Driver Cabin' 11706081h_xxl.jpg 11706081i_xxl.jpg Irshu Marshall (1).jpg Irshu Marshall (2).jpg Irshu Marshall (3).jpg Irshu Marshall (4).jpg Irshu Marshall (5).jpg Irshu Marshall (6).jpg Irshu Marshall (7).jpg Irshu Marshall (8).jpg Irshu Marshall (9).jpg Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse